First Sight
by Messy Assiah
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis. Dia adalah temanku dari dunia maya. Kami sudah berteman selama 2 tahun lamanya./Kini dia datang menemuiku di London, bukan lagi dari dunia maya./Untuk apa kau datang menemuiku?/ SebasxCiel. Gaje, OOC, AU dan bertebaran typo. Oneshot. RnR.


**A/N : **Hai Messy kembali :D *gak ada yang nanya* oke, fic ini sebenarnya kado ulang tahun untuk kakakku, Sora Tsubameki :D maaf ya ka, telatnya lamaaaa banget m(_ _)m semoga kakak suka :)

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**WARNING :**

**AU. OOC. typo(s), some EYD mistakes**. **Gak nyambung.**

**Yaoi/Shounen ai!**

* * *

"Apa?! Kau akan pergi ke London?" aku begitu terkejut mendengar pengakuan darinya. Alat komunikasi yang sedang kupegang sedikit bergetar. Keringat dingin menjulur disebagian pelipisku. Gawat. "Ka-kapan kau akan berangkat, Sebastian?" tanyaku gugup.

Aku menyebut namanya. Sebastian Michaelis. Dia adalah temanku dari dunia maya. Kami sudah berteman selama 2 tahun lamanya tanpa bertatap muka.

Setelah setahun berlangsung akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk bertukar nomer handphone dan fota real kami di dunia nyata. Oh ya, sebelumnya kami hanya berkomunikasi lewat jejaring sosial bernama Facebook.

"Besok. Kau jangan lupa untuk menjemputku dibandara ya? Hahahahaha..."

"Ah.. Sebas-"

Klik.

"-Tian..."

Nyut!

Kesal.

Dia menutup telponnya tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab. Sial. Sudah datangnya mendadak, minta dijemput juga. Aku menghela nafas. Temanku yang satu ini memang sangat jahil.

Aku jadi teringat saat aku memberikan foto realku kepadanya, ia jadi suka sekali menggodaku. Padahal dahulu sangatlah sulit mendekatinya termasuk para fansnya. Eksistensinya begitu dekat tapi terlihat begitu jauh. Itu adalah kesan pertamaku saat mengenalnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai memahaminya dan mengetahui jati diri yang sesunggunya. Itu semua bukanlah hal yang mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Aku terus berjuang menjadi orang yag berguna baginya. Kenapa aku sampai segigih itu agar dekat dengannya? karna aku tahu, ia adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Aku menghela nafas. Besok aku akan menjemputnya dan akan melihat mata rubynya yang tajam. Bukan lagi lewat foto yang suka ia kirimkan padaku tapi ini adalah sosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang akan bertemu denganku.

Sesaat wajahku sedikit merona mengingat kata 'bertemu' dan jantungku berdegup dengan kencang.

Sial.

Rrrr...

Handphoneku bergetar. Dengan sedikit malas aku langsung melihat layar yang bertuliskan 'pesan'disana.

**From : Alois Trancy.**

**Cieeee... yang sebentar lagi bertemu dengan pangerannya?**

Aku berkenyit. Pangeran? Siapa? Dengan bingung aku langsung mengetik setiap kata yang sudah muncul didalam otakku.

**To : Alos Trancy**

**Siapa yang kau maksud dengan kata 'pangeran' itu, Alois?**

Send...

Kulempar handphoneku keatas kasur dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungilku disana. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku yang bercat putih. Saat ini sudah pukul sembilam malam. Harusnya jadwalku untuk tidur. tapi percakapanku dengannya sangat mengganggu tidurku.

"Sebastian..."

Kugumamkan namanya. Aku mengingat pertama kali kami bertemu di Facebook. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja berteman dengan seseorang di Facebook. Nama akunnya 'Alois Trancy'. Sebuah nama yang sangat tidak asing. Mengingat aku sedang mengagumi seorang penulis dengan gaya bahasanya yang menurutku sangatlah indah.

Alois adalah salah satu penulis terkenal di dunia maya bernama Fantasi. Aku sudah lama menganguminya karna setiap inti ceritanya mempunyai makna yang mendalam. Maka dari itu aku tidak pernah melewatkan semua ceritanya yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh judul.

Oke, aku akan kembali keinti cerita.

Setelah aku mengetahui, bahwa yang berteman denganku adalah penulis yang sangat aku kagumi. Aku sangatlah bahagia. Dengan kebiasaanku yang mudah penasaran, aku mulai melihat nama-nama daftar yang suka komunikasi dengannya. Kebanyakan adalah fans-fansnya yang juga berasal dari dunia maya.

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju salah satu nama yang sangat tidak asing seperti Alois. Sebastian Michaelis? Dengan sedikit penasaran, tanganku langsung mengklik profilenya. Betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat semua status-statusnya yang berbau Fantasi. Jika memang benar, artinya dia adalah Sebastian yang diam-diam aku sukai.

Sebastian merupakan penulis Fantasi seperti Alois. Dari segi cerita yang membuatku hanyut akan kisah cinta sesungguhnya. Itulah awal mula aku berteman dengannya hingga sekarang. Dan menurutku Sebastian dan Alois sudah menjadi sahabat sebelum bertemu denganku.

Rrrr...

**From : Alois Trancy**

**Kau payah Ciel! Kau itu pintar, tapi sangat lamban dalam hal yang sangat penting. Kau temui saja dia. Nanti kau akan tahu maksudku. Bye.**

Aku menautkan alis. Bingung. Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'hal penting'?

* * *

Ciel begitu gelisah. Wajahnya terlihat tidak tenang. Pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari sebuah jam dinding antik yang berada di pojok ruang kerjanya.

'Sudah jam 10. Apakah masih terkejar?'

Pikirannya begitu kalut. Konsentrasinya terpecah karna sebuah janji. Janji yang ia buat dengan seseorang.

"Argghhh...!"

Ciel mengacak-acak rambut kelabunya dan meremasnya. Kesal. Saat ini yang ingin ia lakukan adalah segera kabur dari meja kerjanya dan meninggalkan semua berkas yang ada.

Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Setelah berpikir lama akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk kabur demi sebuah janji dengannya. Janji yang sebenarnya sudah ditunggu olehnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Tanaka, segera antarkan aku ke bandara Heathrow sekarang."

Perintah mutlak yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Mengingat Ciel phantomhive adalah seorang direktur muda di perusahaan Phantomhive yang cukup terkenal di London. Kesuksesannya dalam bisnis permen dan mainan membuatnya semakin berkutat di ruang kerjanya setiap hari.

Mobil yang Ciel kendarai melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sang empunya hanya memasang ekspresi muram, mengingat waktu yang dijanjikan dengan waktu yang ia kejar sangatlah jauh.

"Hah! Kuharap dia mau menungguku sebentar lagi."

Ciel terus saja memandang kearah luar jendela mobilnya. Melihat panorama matahari yang sudah mulai meninggi. Jalan utama yang Ciel lewati semakin padat dengan mobil-mobil yang hilir mudik pada jam kerja.

3 menit...

5 menit...

10 menit...

Akhirnya Ciel membuang pandangannya. Bosan. pemandangan diluar membuat Ciel pegal dan semakin suntuk. Tiba-tiba mata Diamondnya menangkap sebuah benda yang biasa ia pakai saat kerja. Laptop.

Dengan semangat Ciel membuka laptopnya dan membuka situs bernama Facebook. Ini adalah alternatif terakhir untuk membuang rasa jenuhnya hingga ia sampai di bandara.

Loading...

"Aku penasaran apakah 'dia' menulis status untukku?"

Saat Ciel memasuki profilenya, tiba-tiba mata birunya melihat sebuah percakapan sebuah wall yang dikirim Sebastian ke Alois. Dengan rasa penasaran akhirnya Ciel meng'klik' sederet komentar mereka.

**Sebastian Michaelis - Alois Trancy **: Hai, Alois. Aku sudah berada di London. Sekarang sedang menunggu chibi Ciel datang menjemputku.

Dahi Ciel langsung berkedut kesal karna sebutan baru yang dilontarkan Sebastian disana.

Sial.

"Awas kau Sebastian! Kau akan menerima hantaman kursi dariku" tangannya mengepal kesal. Sudah berapa kali sahabatnya satu ini membuatnya naik darah. Tapi Ciel tahu, dibalik sifatnya yang jahil terdapat unsur perhatian dan kasih sayang. Cielpun meneruskan kembali percakapan mereka.

**Alois Trancy -Sebatian Michaelis** : Syukurlah kau sudah sampai disana. Oh ya, kau kesana dengan siapa?

**Sebastian Michaelis-Alois Trancy** : Aku bersama dengan Claude. Dia mau menemaniku karna dia tahu seluk beluk kota ini.

Alis Ciel bertaut. Claude? Claude Faustus-kah? Penulis dari situs Fantasi seperti Sebastian dan Alois yang terkenal dengan gaya actionnya yang memukau?

Wajah Ciel mencerah. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu dua penulis terkenal dari situs Fantasi. Kini ditatapnya lagi layar laptop yang lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya.

**Alois Trancy-Sebastian Michaelis** : Lalu bagaimana rencananya? Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?

Hah? Rencana?

Ciel bertopang dagu seperti berfikir. Kata rencana yang Sebastian sebutkan dengan Alois membuat Ciel penasaran. Sebuah kejutan? Ataukah...

**Sebastian Michaelis-Alois Trancy** : Tenang saja. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau harus bersiap Alois, melihat wajah jengkelnya saat mengetahui apa rencana sesungguhnya, hahahahahaha...

Cih!

Ciel langsung menutup laptopnya dengan kesal tanpa melihat jawaban apa yang diberikan Alois kepada Sebastian.

**Alois Trancy-Sebastian Michaelis** : Semoga sukses Seb! Aku harap Ciel menerimamu dengan senyuman manisnya.

* * *

"Sebastian?"

Sebuah panggilan dengan nada begitu kecil sukses membuat orang yang dipanggilnya menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Ciel?"

Ciel diam sesaat. Kagum. Mengamati pemuda ganteng dengan rambut jet blacknya yang sukses membuatnya blushing seketika dan tanpa sadar Ciel tersenyum manis didepannya tapi pertemuan pertama yang seharusnya mengharukan, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Ciel kesal.

"Ternyata kau lebih imut aslinya dibandingkan dengan foto yang selama ini kau kirim, ya. Hehehehe.."

Ciel langsung terbengong mendapat komentar pertama yang dilontarkan oleh iblis bernama Sebastian Michaelis. Dia langsung menarik lagi pujian-pujian yang sempat dilontarkannya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi untuk pulang. aku tidak butuh komentarmu."

Ciel langsung meninggalkan tempat begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan eksistensi yang berada disebelah Sebastian. Ciel sangat kecewa dengan sikap Sebastian saat ini. Hari yang ditunggunya dan tempat yang dijanjikan di sebuah restoran Jepang kini hancur lebur oleh candaan Sebatian yang menurutnya 'Kau tidak melihat situasi'

Greb!

Sebastian menangkap pergelangan Ciel sebelum ia pergi lebih jauh. Ciel langsung berhenti melangkah. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang memulai berbicara. Seakan waktu berhenti disekitar mereka.

"Maaf."

Suara itu membuat Ciel menengok kebelakang dan menatap sosok pria yang mengenakan kaos hitam sedang memegang pergelangannya dengan erat.

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengucapkan salam padamu, tapi keisenganku muncul saat kau tersenyum. A-aku..." entah kenapa Ciel merasa tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tertutup sebagian rambutnya yang hitam. "A-aku senang melihat senyum manismu padaku, Ciel. Maaf aku tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaanku."

Ciel terbelalak melihat ada rona merah disekitar wajah tampan Sebastian. sebenarnya Ciel tahu kebiasaan Sebastian yang selalu menjahilinya. Ciel tahu bahwa keisengannya adalah gambaran perasaannya. Tapi dari itu semua Ciel selalu berharap bahwa Sebastian akan memperlakukannya dengan istimewa tanpa embel-embel keisengan ataupun kejahillan yang dibuat olehnya.

Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti memang sangat menyakitkan. Mengingat ikatan mereka adalah sebagai sahabat dan tidak lebih. Harapan kosong yang akan membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam.

Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel untuk duduk bersamanya. Tempat yang begitu ramai saat makan siang. Akhirnya Ciel duduk disebelahnya dengan gugup. Kontak fisik pertama yang dilakukan Sebastian olehnya sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ciel, perkenalkan. Ini sahabatku, Claude Faustus. Dia adalah penulis yang sama sepertiku."

Ciel langsung berjabat tangan dengannya dan mengamati setiap inci wajah sahabat dari Sebastian michaelis.

Matanya berwarna emas dan indah ditambah kacamatanya yang memberi kesan ia adalah orang yang serius. Ciel tidak menyangka orang yang diperkenalkan padanya adalah penulis adegan action.

"Aku Ciel Phantomhive. Aku penggemarmu, Claude. Aku selalu menunggu ceritamu yang begitu menegangkan."

"Kau kenal dia juga, Ciel?" Sebastian begitu terkejut.

"Iya, aku suka cerita Claude dan semua cerita yang menurutku bagus. Kau, Alois dan Claude adalah orang yang aku kagumi."

* * *

"Silahkan masuk."

Ciel memasuki rumah mewahnya, diikuti Sebastian dan Claude dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatarkan mereka ketempat rekreasi, tapi mereka menolaknya. Akhirnya kesepakatan diambil berkunjung ke rumah Ciel.

Sebastian dan Claude terdiam mengagumi dekorasi rumah yang mewah dan elegan. Ruang tamu yang luas serta lukisan-lukisan ternama menghiasi dinding rumah bercat putih itu.

"Silahkan duduk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Tanpa ragu Sebastian menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan suara lelah yang ditimbulkannya. Wajar saja, perjalanan dari bandara ke rumah Ciel memakan waktu 2 jam. Sangat melelahkan.

"Rumahmu luas sekali, Ciel. Seperti istana."

Claude memandangi seluk beluk sang pemilik rumah sambil menyeruput teh yang sudah disediakan oleh Tanaka untuk tamu istimewa tuan mudanya.

"Ini rumah warisan ayah dan ibuku."

Claude langsng tersedak mendengar kata 'warisan'.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. a-ayah dan ibumu kenapa, Ciel?"

Pertanyaan Claude suskses membuat Ciel terdiam. kesendiriannya selama ini menjadikannya anti sosial. Hanya dalam pekerjaan saja Ciel mau bersosialisasi.

"Itu... karena.." belum Ciel sebutkan alasannya, Sebastian langsung memotong.

"Karena orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan."

Ciel tertunduk. Yang dikatakan Sebastian memang benar. Orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat akan pergi berbisnis. Karena peristiwa itu kehidupan Ciel berubah. Di umur yang masih belia, ia harus dihadapkan sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia harus menggantikan posisi ayahnya menjadi kepala keluarga Phantomhive.

Calude langsung membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit longgar. Pertanyaannya tadi sangat tidak tepat.

"Ciel, kau suka judul apa? Dari ceritanya Sebastian?"

Claude mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sempat kaku oleh kesalahannya.

"Ah, itu... aku suka sekali cerita yang judulnya 'My Lusiferin'."

Sebastian langsung tersenyum. jawabannya tetap sama. Walau sudah tiga tahun berlalu tapi jawaban sang penggemar tidak berubah.

"Aku juga suka ceritamu, Claude. Judulnya 'Three Heroes'."

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

Ciel phantomhive. Aku selalu gumamkan nama itu untuk mantra kerinduanku padanya. Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Menyimpan perasaan yang begitu lama terhadapnya. Perasaan yang tidak ada batasnya.

Sosok mungil yang dengan gigihnya mendekatiku di Facebook adalah hal yang paling aneh bagiku. Dari sekian banyak fansku hanya dialah sosok yang begitu antusias. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang hanya ingin berbasa-basi padaku tentang kelanjutan ceritaku.

Dia selalu menyapaku, menanyakan keberadaanku dan kegiatanku. Ia seperti ingin masuk kedalam duniaku. Tapi apakah aku menerima begitu saja? Tidak. Aku selalu mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Apakah dia bisa dipercaya?

Tiba-tiba dia bercerita tentang kehidupannya yang kelam kepadaku. Aku sangat tersentuh. Apakah ia begitu kesepian? Sampai mempercayakan kehidupannya kepadaku? apakah aku masih ragu untuk mempercayainya? Akupun memutuskan untuk menceritakan kehidupanku kepadanya dengan sebuah kepercayaan. Itulah awal mula perjalananku dengannya di dunia maya.

Dia percaya padaku dan akupun percaya padanya dan aku memutuskan bertemu dengannya. Meyakinkan diri untuk bersamanya.

"Kau sudah siap dengan rencanamu?"

Pria dengan kening lebarnya membuka suara. aku sudah menceritakan rencanaku dengan Alois dan Claude. Mata emas itu tersenyum padaku, menyetujui keputusanku. Apalagi Alois, dia sudah menanggap Ciel sebagai adiknya walaupun sebenarnya Ciel yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ya, aku sudah siap."

* * *

Ciel melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan serius. Disenderkannya punggung mungil itu dikursi yang ia duduki. Lelah. Mata birunya sedikit keruh karena lelah oleh beberapa data yang harus diperiksanya selama 3 jam.

Sudah pukul 12 malam. Ciel meminta Sebastian dan Claude untuk menginap dirumahnya dan bisa pulang besok pagi. Mungkin saat ini mereka sudah tidur.

Ciel tersenyum. ini pertama kalinya ada teman yang menginap dirumahnya. Selama Ciel bekerja, tidak pernah bermain dengan teman sebayanya, yang ada hanyalah bagaimana memajukan perusahaan dan mempertahankannya?

Teman yang ia sukai hanyalah di Facebook. Menutupi identitasnya dan menjadi anak normal lainnya. Ciel terkenal sebagai anak periang dan pandai bergaul. Apalagi saat ia menemukan situs bernama fantasi. Ia semakin menyukai cerita-cerita para penulis yang diluar nalar manusia.

Tok.. Tok..

Dua ketukan telah memecah konsentrasinya. Tidak biasa tengah malam seperti ini ada yang mengetuk ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk."

Krieet...

Seorang yang umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi memasuki ruang kerjanya. Tanpa Ciel sadari ada bayangan hitam yang mengikuti Tanaka dari belakang. Dia membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Tuan muda, bisa anda ikut saya sebentar?"

Ciel terdiam. Bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Jarang sekali Tanaka meminta sesuatu dariku? Dengan berat hati akhirnya Ciel mengikuti perintah Tanaka untuk mengikutinya.

Baru dua langkah Ciel keluar dari ruang kantornya. Tiba-tiba matanya ditutup oleh suatu benda seperti kain.

"Arggghh... apa ini? Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

Ciel berontak. Tangannya menarik kain yang sudah menutupi kedua matanya dengan kasar. Tanaka hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi hormat kepada tuan mudanya yang sudah ditarik paksa oleh pemuda berkacamata.

"Arrgghh... aku mau dibawa kemana?"

.

.

.

.

Taman milik keluarga Phatomhive telah dirubah oleh Sebastian dan Cluade, oh ya jangan lupa dengan Tanaka. Dialah yang menyetujui tempat ini untuk ajang drama yang akan dipersembahkan oleh Sebastian.

Taman yang dikelilingi oleh lilin-lilin putih memperindah suasana malam rembulan yang nampak indah saat ini. Bintang-bintangpun tak mau kalah dengan pesona sang bulan sebagai saksi mata acara yang begitu romantis.

Tidak lupa mawar-mawar merah yang bertebaran menggantikan posisi rumput menjadi lautan bunga.

Kini Sebastian tengah berdiri diantara lautan bunga dengan mengenakan kemeja hitam-putih biasa, tapi dia merangkapnya dengan jas dan celana hitam yang pas dengan kaki panjangnya. Sebastian menyisir rambutnya rapi dan memakai sepatu hitam.

Dengan sabar Sebastian menunggu jemputannya datang untuk menemui dirinya yang sedang memegang sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

"Arghhh.. Lepaskan! Aku mau dibawa kemana?"

Suara itu mengejutkan Sebastian. Sebenarnya dia meminta Claude untuk menjemput Ciel di ruang kerjanya dengan sekali tarik tapi dugaannya sepertinya salah.

"Argh.. Lepaskan!"

"Ciel.."

Sebastian membuka suara. Ciel langsung berhenti berontak. Seperti menerka-nerka suara yang dia tangkap.

"Sebastian?"

Claude langsung membuka kain yang menutupi mata lautan itu. Perlahan-lahan mata itu memperlihatkan cahaya kehidupan pada pemiliknya.

Kaget.

Ciel begitu terkejut dengan perubahan taman kesayangannya. Begitu indah. lilin putih, mawar merah serta pemandangan langit yang begitu indah. tapi ada yang lebih indah dari itu semua yaitu pemuda bermata merah sedang memberikan senyum simpul paling manis yang belum dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Bukankah kau sudah tidur? lalu kenapa ada lilin dan mawar di tamanku?"

Sederet pertanyaan yang Ciel lontarkan mampu membuat Claude dan Sebastian tersenyum.

"Ciel. Apakah kau senang?" Tiba-tiba Claude bertanya kepada Ciel.

"Claude? kau juga disini?" Ciel begitu terkejut, tiba-tiba dia teringat aksi 'penculikan' yang terjadi padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Apakah kau yang menutupi mataku tadi?"

Claude hanya tersenyum dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu agar lebih dekat dengan Sebastian.

"Aku permisi."

Claude membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

Sebastian menatap rambut kelabu itu dengan sendu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan memegang bahu remaja kecil itu dengan lembut.

"Ciel. Apakah kau tidak suka dengan dekorasi yang aku buat ini?"

Wajah Ciel merona. Ia sebenarnya sangat menyukai dekorasi yang menurutnya sangat romantis, tapi buat apa?

"Ya, aku suka. Terima kasih, Sebastian," Ciel tersenyum "Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat kejutan dari seseorang setelah ayah dan ibuku tiada."

Sebastian terkejut dan langsung menarik tubuh ringkih itu kepelukan hangatnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus mengatakannya.

"Atas namaku, Sebastian Michaelis. Seorang penulis dari Fantasi telah mencintai seorang remaja yang merupakan salah satu fansnya yang sudah mengenalnya selama tiga tahun. Ia adalah Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel terbelalak. Matanya berkaca-kaca bahagia. Ini yang sudah lama ditunggunya. Pernyataan cinta sang penulis yang sudah merebut hatinya dengan sebuah karya yang indah. perjuangannya selama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

"Aku juga mecintaimu, Sebastian."

Kini dalam sebuah pelukan terdapat pengakuan dua insan yang saling mencintai. Jarak dan waktu tidak bisa mengubah sebuah perasaan karena adanya sebuah kepercayaan.

Sebastian mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah dan membuka kotak itu didepan Ciel. Sebuah cincin permata berwarna biru persis seperti warna mata kekasihnya, lalu Sebastian menjulurkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Lembut.

Ciel tersenyum senang dan menatap cincin yang diberikan untuknya sebagai tanda bahwa dia adalah milik Sebastian seorang.

Claude dan Tanaka tersenyum. mereka yang dari tadi sembunyi dibalik pintu taman begitu was-was dengan jawaban Ciel. Tapi semua itu sudah berlalu karna Ciel menerimanya. Menerima sang raja jahil Sebastian Michaelis.

"Aku ucapkan selamat untukmu, Tuan muda. Semoga hari-harimu lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya."

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :** Ayo ka, tebak. apa yang kakak rasakan saat baca ini? :D Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca ficku. oh ya, maaf untuk fic Distress belum bisa update karena kesibukan dunia nyata *bungkuk*gak nanya lagi* selamat mereview. Berikan aku hujan kritik dan saran :D

* * *

"Oh ya, aku akan memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini ke Alois."

Sebastian tersenyum. Entah kenapa Ciel saat ini begitu 'cantik' saat ini.

"Alois? Oh, jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan 'rencana'?"

Sebastian begitu terkejut. wajahnya mengatakan 'bagaimana kamu tahu?'

"Dari facebook ya?" tebaknya.

Ciel hanya mengangguk lucu. kelakuannya membuat Sebastian gemas.

"Kalau begitu, status hubungan kita di facebook ganti ya? Dengan 'berpacaran' oke?"

Sifat jahilnya keluar lagi. Ciel terdiam. dua detik. tiga detik. lima detik.

"Tidaaaakkkk..."


End file.
